


Quiet Conversation on the Nature of Religion

by neonobody



Category: No Fandom
Genre: American POV, American Politics, Anonymous Chatrooms, Chatting & Messaging, Religious Discussion, anonymous chatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonobody/pseuds/neonobody
Summary: I found a like-minded individual in a anonymous religious chatroom titled "Religion: lets talk". It was surprising as I was expecting to find only die hard individuals peddling their word of god and screaming that everyone else in the chatroom was going to hell; I admittedly did see those people. However, after throwing in a message about how the point of life is the journey and not the destination, that we should appreciate the beauty we see and spread love instead of putting energy into converting those around us, he pmed me saying that he liked what I said.His age making tone in text no problem, it was easy to slip into conversation and even when a few hours had passed since we had parted ways and I had talked extensively with others in the chatroom on the general topic of religion, I found myself thinking back to the words we exchanged. I don't expect any hits, frankly, I simply feel the need to put this SOMEWHERE, even if it's just on my account for me to look back on.





	Quiet Conversation on the Nature of Religion

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking in- I hope this is an interesting read, at the very least. Reading other peoples' messages seems like something I'd want to read, ig I'm my own target audience lahdvclfgvcaf.
> 
> The following conversation took place after I said something in the public chat that I unfortunately didn't screenshot in chat; the chat moved quick enough that it was high up enough to be automatically deleted after a few minutes.
> 
> Edit: Just realized I forgot to mention, but 'Wretched's profile said he was forty five and quite new to the app. He was thankfully a decent person, not propositioning me like half the people on these chatrooms do.

Wretched  
  
I completely agree  
  
  
The capital T truth isn't about big fancy questions about life after death. The capital T truth is about life before death. Experience is the gift. Not some reward after life. Thats just to make people behave.  
  
  
thanks man. i was raised without a concrete religion and being able to form my own beliefs made everything really boil down to the fact that we're all people made here to sit and talk to each other and look at fern and that inherently beautiful.  
  
  
i totally love what youre saying! its so nice to find a kindred spirit  
  
  
I was raised in a church. My whole life. I do appreciate the role churches play in society. Like a social network. I enjoy the teachings of goodness the Bible and other beliefs preach. But i dont really care for the people  
  
  
Christians ruined christianity.  
  
  
i love the love and community that comes from churches, its just sad how christians in america have slowly drifted towards holding a specific political belief when sixty years ago theyd be more focused on god and loving thy neighbor then on hatred  
  
  
what strikes me as awesome is the fact that so many christians hold your belief, that the church isnt all powerful and one can be a good christian and not follow the current social waves. it gives me a lot of respect and hope for humanity, that so any people can reject their surroundings and put their energy towards love  
  
  
Agreed. Ive almost lost my mom to trump. Its a total cult. I even had an uncle commit suicide because of the election. America is infected with insanity. Its a very real problem  
  
  
Thank you for the compliment. It took me a long time to get out of my own way.  
  
  
It gives me so much hope to listen to people your age. You all are so damn smRt to be so young. You are just like Luke. A new hope.  
  
  
thats horrible, im so sorry for your loss. i count myself lucky to have had my close family members unaffected by the cult identity. its sad to think of the fact that america was born with this infection and that we're all fighting for an america that hasnt really existed in the past. my courage comes from the fact that we're fighting and that he lost because of the people in this country to come together even in a time like this. listening to and have deep conversations with my father....  
  
  
Have you ever read anything about "The Religion of The Lost Cause"?  
  
  
excuse me, it cut off but i was saying that listening to and having deep conversations with my father, who is around your age, has been what led me to the beliefs i hold. i can only thank you and your generation for guiding people my age to be so open minded  
  
  
i have not, but i definitely will check it out.  
  
  
That is very flattering. Thank you.  
  
  
But it took your ability of comprehension to understand. Not everyone gets it. Communication doesn't work without comprehension.  
  
  
You're Gen Z, right?  
  
  
comprehension comes from access to books and being well taught; my father is a teacher and him putting books in front of me is something i can thank him for. i could have gone a different route even with his efforts but without them i most certainly have gotten in with the wrong crowd.  
  
  
I am, im actually 16 although the site only allows you to put 18 as a minimum age.  
  
  
Gotcha. Like i said, you are so damn smart for your age. It really is impressive  
  
  
thank you, it really means a lot.  
  
  
i try my best haha.  
  
  
And thanks you for talking to me.  
  
  
thank you as well, it was wonderful to hear a similar perspective.  
  
  
It is. But really, check out the religion of the lost cause. It an interesting topic. And surprisingly relevant to the political atmosphere now.  
  
  
If feel bad you have to grow up in the middle of all this mess. And that's coming from a kid that grew up in an evangelical church during the nuclear arms race while Reagan was in office. It was a constant bombardment of end of times prophecy And a constant fear that any moment we would be living in a post apocalyptic nightmare.   
  
  
To be clear im not looking for sympathy. Im just trying to give perspective about the political mess connected to my child hood  
  
  
i think it'll help educate me further which is always the goal, so i definitely will! and im always looking for interesting reading material. if im being honest, im more worried about my little brother, who will turn into an adult in a world thatll be wracked with god know what kind of climate(both political and environment). although, who doesnt worry for the next generation? nobody knows how time will change and the potential is just as terrifying as knowing the dangers that exist today. a....  
  
  
and dont worry, i completely understand what you were saying*  
  
  
i must have a tendency to ramble if i keep getting cut off haha.  
  
  
I enjoy reading what you have to say. Its your acute perspective that impresses me so much. You remind me of my niece. I brag about her like shes my kid. She's amazing. And kind. And a joy to be around.  
  
  
she sounds bright, i hope she grows up to be as wonderful to talk to as her uncle. thank you for the conersation you've had with me!  
  
  
You too. I sincerely enjoyed chatting with you. Thank you. I hate to cut this off, but i need to start my morning. I hope you have a great day.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is chrliebot if you're interested, although I post stuff of a different vein on there. I wouldn't mind talking further on religion if you're interested in that; this conversation by far doesn't encompass my thoughts.
> 
> Coding is hard and a transcript didn't feel like a great way to type it so I found an ios skin, the chatroom looked far different and I certainly wouldn't give my phone number out to strangers. For reference, this is what the site looks like: https://i.imgur.com/VDNvaZa.png
> 
> Link to skin: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845/chapters/14729722


End file.
